RSLS' Vitani
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: Vitani is the star of a hit TV show, but nobody told her it was fake so she believes her powers are real and she is looking for her owner Onpu Segawa and she is helped by Lightning and Momo!
1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy this fic, i do not own Bolt or any other cartoon.

--

In a small quiet town, we see a pet shop worker open a pet shop, inside, we zoom in on a pet section, inside are dark brown baby lion cubs sleeping, except one, she is tan with bangs on top of her head and she has purple eyes, she wakes up, yawns then stretches, she starts playing with a squeaky toy carrot, the other lion cubs wake up and trample her, but she doen't mind and keeps on playing with the carrot, until she saw a little girl with purple hair, purple eyes and a little yellow dress, she gasps as she saw the lion cub.

"That one." She says, pointing to the little lion cub, the pet shop worker picked her up, "Come here, girl." he says and put's the cub into the little girl's arms. The lion cub instantly starts licking her face.

"Your heavy and drooly." the girl giggles and puts a blue collar on the lion cub, "There you go." the girl says and we zoom in on the tag and we see it says "Vitani." She is now named Vitani, i'll mention the little girl's name later.

--

well what do you think? R&R please, Kawaii Poppu out!


	2. Movie life

5 YEARS LATER:

You know the little girl from the first chapter? yeah, that's Onpu Segawa, and she and Vitani grew up and are now in the movie buisness, but she for got to tell Vitani all her powers are fake and now Vitani believes her powers are real...anyways back to the story!

Onpu is sitting on a park bench with Vitani, waiting for her dad, "Where's otou-san?" she wondered aloud, the her cell phone rang, "Moshi moshi?" she answers, "Onpu, i don't have much time, something came up at work..." her father said, "Tou-san, i don't understand, Onpu said, a little worried and scared, "It's ok, Onpu, you have Vitani."

We see Onpu's dad looking at Onpu sleeping in her room, with Vitani by her. "I've enhanced her, she can protect you now." We now see him putting Vitani into a machine and he starts upgrading her. Onpu hears a deadline and realizes something. "Calico." she snarls, she and Calico have been enemies for a while now...

We see them looking for Calico's lab, until they spot one of his spies, they instantly pretend to read magizines, Onpu read _"Pop star weekly" _and Vitani read _"Lioness beauty."_ The spy then passes them and they throw the magizines aside and follow him into an empty alley, they see a car coming towards them, Onpu screams, but Vitani runs full speed at it and rams the car making it land in front of Onpu, she walks towards it and knocks on the window, the window opens "What?" the driver snarls slowly, "Where's Calico?" Onpu asks, "Why should i tell you?" the driver replies, Onpu looks at Vitani and nods.

Soon, you see Vitani hanging the car over the ocean with her mouth, "Where's Calico?" Onpu repeats, "In Zambia!" the driver says, then Vitani threw the car back on land. Onpu took out her scooter and helmet, then she saw helicopters and motorcycles behind them, "Let's go." she says to Vitani and they begin to run.

--

i'll update later k? i'm tired and i don't feel good =( R&R please!


	3. the mission

The helicopters and motorcycles were chasing Onpu and Vitani, Onpu put on some tech glasses and "There's a flight leaving for Zambia in ten minutes." she said, the bad guys were catching up to them until Onpu got an idea, "Vitani, zoom-zoom." she said, and pressed a button on her scooter, Vitani caught it in her mouth and started running at full speed.

They rushed downtown, Onpu saw one of the men throw a frisbee-like object and it landed on a truck, "Vitani, fetch." she said, and Vitani let go of the rope and went to fetch the object, she ran onto the railing on a highway at full speed, some kids on a school bus saw her, "Kitty." one of them said (A/N: AW!!) Vitani saw the object and grabbed it with her mouth, she saw it was a bomb! She imediatly ran to a hook thingy and jumped on and started swinging on it, she landed on a construction site and saw some men chasing Onpu, she growled and ran to Onpu, one of them was about to shock her, but she ducked and he shocked the other man, with Vitani, a helicopter was about to shoot her, but she shot it with blue lasers coming from her eyes, it exploded and she kept running to Onpu, she mad it to her and put the bomb on a man's head, the man threw it to a helicopter and it exploded and he put his hand on his head and it shocked him, knocking him out. "Good girl!" Onpu said to Vitani, the lion cub meowed happily in reply.

They almost made it to the airport but Onpu saw something she didn't like, "Uh-oh." she said she saw hundreds of helicopters and motorcycles in front of them! Onpu and Vitani saw them, but Onpu had a trick up her sleeve, "Vitani, speak." she said and went behind Vitani, covering her ears, Vitani but her right front paw in fron of her and her left hind leg in back of her and ..."MEOW!" she meowed supermeow, it knocked over the helicopters and motorcycles. One man dodged a broken helicopter and motorcycle.

Onpu picked Vitani up, and started walking, Vitani was growling and hissing at the men, but Onpu said "You did it again Vitani, you got them." She took her inside a trailer with the name "Vitani" on the door.


	4. the crew and poor Vitani

Vitai and Onpu were in Vitani's trailer, "Hungry?" asked Onpu to Vitani, but Vitani was too busy growling and hiss at the door, waiting to protect Onpu, "Vitani..." sighed Onpu.

With the camera crew and stuff...

We see a group of people walking towards a door where it's a screen room, they were viewing the scenes the shot but at when Onpu said, "Speak" to Vitani, you see part of a boom mike, "Aw, it's boom mike!" the director groaned, "the cub could've seen that!" he said, "Ahem." said a femininevice, the lady had violet long hair, violet eyes and a purple suit, this is Miss Seki, "Who are you?" the director asked, "I'm Miss Seki, head of the directors' club, and who cares if the cub sees it?" Miss Seki asked, "She believes in EVERY FIBER in her body that the girl she loves is in immotal danger!" the dirctoer replied, "We make sure Vitani believes EVERY POWER she has is real, she CANNOT see boom mikes or anything else!" he yelled, "Because if Vitani believes it...the audience believes it." he said.

With Onpu and Vitani...

Onpu then she got an idea, "here's mr. carrot!" she said and tossed it to Vitani, Vitani stared at it like she was going to play with it but went back to growling at the door, Onpu sighed, but they heard a beeping coming from Onpu watch, time for her to shoot a interview, Vitani whimpered, wanting Onpu to take her, but she couldn't, "I'm sorry, Vitani, i HAVE to go." Onpu said, hugging Vitani.

--

i know short but i had to update! R&R please!

P.S. The director's greedy don't you think, so will the next character in the next chap...


	5. Meet Oyajide, Mike and Shadow

In Vitani's trailer, Vitani is sadly laying down on the floor, worrying about Onpu, then she got up and headed for the door of her trailer "Please, let me out!" she said, scratching the door with both paws, "Onpu, i need to save you!"

With Onpu...

Onpu is talking with her agent, her agent is someone who had long purple hair, purple eyes, and a black suit, this is Oyajide, "Please, can i take Onpu home?" Onpu asked, "um i don't know, Onpu, she belongs here." Oyajide said, "But, she never gets to be a real cub and it'll be just for the weekend!" she pleaded, "Maybe someother time, Onpu." Oyajide said, walking away, Onpu sighed sadly.

With Vitani...

Two dogs were on the roof of Vitani's trailer, (These are going to be my OC's) the first was a tan dauchsund with a red collar with a thunder bolt shaped tag, this is Mike, the second was a dalmation puppy with a brown collar with a star shaped tag, this is Shadow, Shadow and Mike loved teasing Vitani.

"Hey, kitty cat!" Mike taunted, Vitani saw this and growled, "What's Calico planning, tell me!" Vitani growled, "All we know is it involves Onpu!" Shadow snickered, "We'll get your Onpu!" Mike laughed evilly, then they walked away, "Get back here!" Vitani started shouting, but outside, all you heard was meowing and hissing, "Don't worry Onpu, i'll never let them hurt you!" Vitani said.


	6. Oh no!

The next day, Vitani and Onpu were doing yet another episode of _Vitani_, This time it was in the rain forest where Calico's lab was, "Ready, Vitani?" Onpu asked Vitani, the lion cub meowed in reply, soon you see them hanging onto a railing under a truck, when they get inside, they quietly spy on the guards, Vitani "opens" a heat vent, as they get out Onpu points to Vitani and a hall that leads somewhere else, Vitani got the message and nodded, and walked to the other hall, Onpu dropped a penny, distracting one of the guards, you see Vitani's paw "knocking the guards out" one by one.

"Vitani, now!" Onpu said, and Vitani tackled one of the guards, but he landed on a mattress that actors use to make them look like they fell, "Vitani, stare!" Onpu called, Vitani widened her eyes and the guard "melted" Vitani and Onpu snuck into one of the offices, and Vitani "knocked the guard out", "Nice move." Onpu said, and started typing things into the computer, "Come on, come on." she said, Then you hear an explosion, "World domination is almost mine!" Calico laughed evilly and something captured Onpu, "Vitani!" Onpu called out before the cage closed, "You'll never see Onpu again!" Calico yelled evilly before he flew away in a helicopter, Vitani jumped up to save Onpu, but someone grabbed her and put her in a kennel.

"Vitani!" Onpu called out, she got out of the cage and wanted Vitani to know she was ok but..."Onpu, stop!" Oyajide called, "But she'll freak out all weekend!" Onpu said frantically, "Hey, what's this behind you ear, a pin, ok watch the pin, POP." he said, he popped it in the air, "This is the conversation, she'll save you TOMARROW." Oyajide said and they left, Onpu sighed, _"Don't worry, Vitani, i'm okay."_ she thought, worried for her pet lion cub.

Vitani meowed and growled, but, when they got to the trailer, the ceiling was open and Vitani climbed up and got out, "Don't let her get away, she's never been off the set before!" an employee yelled, "Don't worry, Onpu, i'm coming!" Vitani said.

--

oh no! what will happen to Vitani? read to find out next...


	7. In New York

Vitani was looking in the scene where Onpu got captured, "She's not here?" she asked herself, but she heard something, "Vitani, help!" Vitani gasped, and ran to where the voice was coming from, but it was coming from a room where someone was checking the lighting and sounds, "Vitani, help!" Onpu cried from the screen, "Don't worry, Onpu, i'm on the way!" Vitani called, and saw a room, she tried jumping out the window, but she hit her head and was knocked out, and fell in to a box, one person who was listening to his iPod and taped the box and put in a truck.

Later...

One person opened the box and Vitani jumped out and ran, "What?" the person asked, "Onpu!" Vitani called, until another lion sniffed her rear, the lion had a messy black mane and light brown fur, this is Nuka, "What are you doing?" Vitani asked, 'Oh, sorry, wanna sniff mine first?" Nika asked, presenting his rear, "Yuck, no!" Vitani said, "What are you doing here anyway, Cub?" aanother lion said, this lion had a red mane and gold fur this is Simba,"My person, Onpu, is in trouble!" Vitani said, then she got her collar chained to a leash, "Are you lost, baby?" a lady asked, Vitani ran away and got her head stuck in a fence, "Aw, snap." she said, then tried to break the fence, "What the---?" asked, then she saw three boys, the first boy had a green hat, an orange coat with a green rim and dark green pants, this is Kyle Broflovlaski, the second boy had a blue hat with a red puffball on top, a brown jacket with a red rim, and blue pants, this is Stan Marsh, the third boy had a orange parka but his mouth was cover and orange pants, this is Kenny Mccormick.

"Please help me, my person is in trouble!" Vitani said, trying to free herself, "Hmm, ok." Stan said, then he pulled her and she was free, "Thank you." Vitani said, "my powers aren't working for some reason..." she said, rubbing her neck, "Wait, have i seen you somewhere?" Kyle asked, "You look farmiliar." a bus then passed with Vitani's picture on it, she was glaring, but the real Vitani was confused, "No, i don't recognize you, what are you doing here Anyway?" "My person was kidnnaped by Calico and his dogs, please help me find them!" Vitani said franticly, She explained what they looked like but sorry, we gotta go." Kenny said, "We have a little 'Meeting' with someone." he finished, and all three walked away.

--

Who is this someone? find out in the next chapter!

R&R!


	8. Meet Lightning

We see a tan weiner dog in a ally, licking his paws, until he saw 3 certain boys, "Kyle, Stan, Kenny, right on time!" he said, and Stan presented a hot dog in a bun, "Nice work, Stanny, but bring more ketchup next time, k?' the dog said, "Bye, Lightning." Stan said t the dog named Lightning, Kyle brought a whole bagel, 'Kyle, is that a WHOLE bagel i'm seein?, atta-boy!" said Lightning, impressed, "See ya, Lightning!" Kyle said, then walked away, Kenny brought him a crumb and started walking away, fast, "Whoa, Kenny, what's this?" Lightning asked, NOT impressed, "I-it's all my family coluld afford, i-i..." he said, then you hear Lightning's stomach growl, "I don't like this noise, Kenny, it's talking to the claws..." Lightning said, presenting his paw to Kenny, "NO, NOT THE CLAWS!" Kenny said franticaly, "Well next time, bring more, get lost!" Lightning said, "But, i give you food, you prtect me, that's our deal! Kenny said, "Your deal just expired." Lightning said, "(Bleep) you Lightning!" Kenny shrieked, and walked off angrily, Lightning was licking his paws, but a a certain lion tackled him, "OK, dog, where is she?! Vitani asked angrily, "Uh...Who?" asked Lightning, confused, "Yu know who i'm talking about, now where is Onpu?!"she asked, then three certain boys appeared, "Stan, Kyle, Kenny, my boys, can you tell the crazy cub she's gt the wrong canine?!" he hissed, "..." they stayed silent until, "That's him, Vitani!" Kenny said. "Uh-oh..." Lightning said.

Later, you see Vitani hanging Lightning over a busy road, "WHOA, YOUR CRAZY MAN!!" Lightning screeched, "Where's Onpu?!" asked Vitani again, Stan Kyle and Kenny were just watchimg, "D ya think we went to far on this?" asked Kyle to Stan, "Are you kidding?!, this is the best day of my life!" Stan said, while Lightning was screaming for Vitani to put him down, "You work for the men in black and Calic, now tell me where their keeping Onpu!"

--

sorry but that's all that i can type, R&R please!


	9. the deal just expired

"This is becoming tiresome, dog, in fact i feel a yawn coming!" Vitani said.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Lightning said, frightened.

"Tell me where Onpu is!" Vitani snarled.

"OK, OK, I'll talk,!" Lightning said, I know where Onpu is, yes, they have her, the guys in black and the guy with the blue eye!" Lightning said, "BLUE eye?!" Vitani said, "Uh...yeah, green, green eye!" Lightning lied, "You just can't stop lying, can you?, It's disgusting!" Vitani said, Lightning sighed, "I know, it's disgusting, i disgust myself." That's where Lightning saw the back of Vitani's tag and gasped, "Hollywood..." he said, quietly, "B-but, if you put me down, i'll tell you where she is!" he said then laughed nervously, Vitani growled, but put him back on land.

Then you see them in a dumpster, "You know, i hope your apprecieating the risk i'm taking here," Lightning said, he was in the dumpster, "Every bone in my evil dog body is telling me not to break the green eyed man's trust!" then he jumped out of the dumpster with a piece of paper, "Ok, this is a top, top secret map of the entire earth!" Lightning said, then revealed it was a map of the country, with waffles on it.

"Ok, now we're over here, by the green lady with the big torch," Lightning said, pointing to the Statue of Liberty on the right, "And my boss has Onpu over, uh, uh, here, by the waffle with the sunglasses, now all you need to do is get from here to there." Lightning finished, "Hm." Vitani said, "Well, i told you where to find Onpu, well, if you'll just untie me, i'll be on my way." Lightning said.

"I'll release you, dog...when we find Onpu." Vitani said, "Excuse me?, that wasn't our deal, we had a deal!" Lightning said, "Your deal just expired!" Vitani said, "Dude, she said that to me 10 minutes ago, the irony!" Kenny said to Stan and Kyle, laughing.


	10. In Ohio

Vitani is dragging a growling Lightning who is trying to get off the leash, "Ooh, perfect." Vitani said, spotting a U-Haul van, the starts dragging Lightning again, Ow, grr, eh." Lightning says as Vitani drags him, "Hmm, padlocked." Vitani says then widens her eyes, Lightning tries to to move Vitani, but she won't move, "Listen, cub, i got so pretty sharp claws under these mitts, i beg of you do NOT make me bring out these bad boys!" Lightning growls, but Vitani is still staring at the lock.

"What are you doing?" asked Lightning, "Stay back, if i stare at hardly, it'll burst into flames and melt." Vitani replied, "...Now i'm concerned on a number of levels..." Lighting said, confused. "Easy, watch it!" a man says, "Intruders!" Vitani says, and starts running, "SLOW DOWN, YOU'RE SCRAPING THE FUR OFF MY!---" BANG! Lightning hit his head on a mailbox and was knocked and dragged by Vitani, "Ugh, this thing is heavy," one of the men said, they were carrying a couch inside the truck, "Stop complaining, hold on, i'll be right back, the other man said, and went to go get something, "Ugh." the other man groaned and sat down on the couch.

Then a penny rolled by his foot, "Hey, a lucky penny!" he said, then, "Thanks, Now get your butt up!" the other man said grabbing the penny, then they pick it up, and you see Vitani and a knocked out Lightning under the couch, then the truck heads to the otherside of town, the you hear Kyle, "Dude, i know that lion cub, it's on the tip of my tongue, i know it!" they begin to walk away, then you see they were behind a "Vitani" billboard.

Then in Hollywood, in Vitani's trailer, You see Onpu crying and looking at a picture of Vitani and her together, with her mother comforting her, "I have some great news!" Oyajise said, entering her trailer, "Really?" Onpu asked, hoping they found Vitani, "I booked you on "The Tonight show!" Oyajide said, that's when Onpu was sad agian, "I-i mean that's nothing if Vitani isn't here. " Oyajide said, "Oh, Daijobou, Onpu-chan." Onpu's mother said, wrapping her arms comfortingly on Onpu, "She must be so scared..." Onpu said, sadly, "Scared? this is Vitani we're talking about, she isn't afraid of anything!" Onpu's mother said, "I bet Vitani would want you to do "The Tonight show!" Oyajide said, the her mother glared at him, "It's uh..." Oyajide said then squeaked Vitani carrot toy, "Vitani loves you very much, sweety, and your here, she couldn't have gone far." her mom said, boy was she wrong...

Then you see a sign that says "Welcome to Ohio!" inside the truck, Vitani is sitting on a couch, while Lightning is digging around for something, "So, if you have superpowers, that would make you what, some kind of super cat?" Lightning asked, "That information's classified." Vitani said, "Oh, come on, like, what's your best power, can you fly?" Lightning asked, "Don't be stupid, i can't fly." Vitani said, "Ok, ok, if you don't have any powers, you don't have any powers, what's it to me?" Lightning said.

"I have a supermeow." Vitani said, "Wow, a supermeow, are you kidding me?" he asked, then gasped silently, he saw a bat he could hit Vitani with, "What exactly does one do with a supermeow?" Lightning asked, grabbing the bat, "I REALLY can't talk about it." Vitani said, simply, "Now i suggest you pipe down and take me to Onpu."

"Wow, you're awfully close with this Onpu character." Lightning said, getting the bat ready, "She's my owner." Vitani replied, "Oh please, she's A owner, if you ask me the only good owner is--AHH!" he screamed as he dropped the bat and fell with and a box fell on Vitani, "AHH, STYROFOAM!" she screamed and unlocked the door, "Tuck and roll!" Vitani yelled, "Tuck and WHAT!?" Lightning asked, Vitani and him fell of the truck and tumbled down a hill, "Ow...What's this red liquid coming from my paw?" she asked, her paw was bleeding, "It's called BLOOD, hero!" Lightning snapped, "Do i need it?" Vitani asked "Yes, it belongs in your body and if you want to keep it in the stop jumping off trucks!" Lightning snapped, "I'm usually more indestructable..." she said, "It must have been the, AHH! styrofoam it weakens me!" she screamed, and Lighting grabbed it.

"Untie me cub, or i'll uh, uh, seriously wound you with this styrofoam, i'll do!" Lightning said, "Are you mad!, you don't know the power of styrofoam!" Vitani said, afraid, 'Oh, you know i'm mad, baby!" Lightning said, "And i'm about to unleash it!" he said, going towards Vitani, "NO! ok you win pooch, i'll untie you." said a freaked out Vitani, then she looked somewhere, "That's a weird place to put a piano..." she said, Lightning looked, and Vitani swatted the strofoam out of Lightning's paw, then tackled him,"We gonna have any more problems, pooch?" Vitani said, angrily, "No, no more problems.." Lightning said nervously, "I-i'll take you to Onpu!" he said.

---

wow two chapter in one night! well i'll type the second chapter tomorrow, night everyone!

R&R


	11. Number 1 fan Momo appears!

Vitani sniffed the air and her stomach, growled, "AHH!" she screamed and toppled over, holding her stomach "What is THAT?!" she said, "What?" Lighhtning asked, then her stomach growled again, "THAT!" she said, "What did you put in me?" she demanded, "Poison, a parasite, poison?" she asked, "Wait, I just said that, didn't I? see I can't think straight!" she said, "I don't believe this, your hungry." Lightning said, then she stomped on Lightning's paw causing him to yelp, "Where is the antidote!?" she demanded, "OK, OK!" he said.

The he led her to a hill, "There's your antidote," he said, at the bottom of the hill, you see a trailer park, full of people having BBQ's, "Food." he said, then chuckled, "Go ahead, use the cub face, this'll be beautiful." he said, but Vitani just stared blankly at him, "You know beg." he said, Vitani just stared at him more, "Do the cub face!" he snapped, "What does that mean?' Vitani asked, "Great, i'm tied to the one cub that doesn't know how to beg," he muttered, "OK, in order to get the foo---I mean antidote do what I say." Lightning said, "I don't know...your a piece of evil scum..." Vitani said, "Yeah, yeah, but all I'm asking for you to tilt your head a little, can't you do that?" Lightning asked, Vitani sighed and tilted her head to the right,

"More." the dog said and Vitani tilted her head more, "OK, now tilt it to the left," Lightning said, the lion cub tilted her head to the left, "Drop your ear," Lightning said, Vitani dropped her right ear.

"Your other left."

Vitani dropped her left ear.

"Ok, drop them both."

Vitani dropped them both.

"Now frown a little."

The cub frowned slightly.

"And ever so slightly look up."

Vitani looked up, she looked so adorable! "Soup is ON, baby!" Lightning said.

Then an elderly couple is about to eat, but they hear Vitani meowing, they opened the door and Vitani looked at Lightning, who signaled Vitani to do the begging face, Vitani looked up and did the same, only she looked cuter, "Aww." the couple said, and gave Vitani half a hot dog, "Yes!" Lightning said and came out of his hiding place after the couple went back in.

Vitani was doing a lot of tricks, Lightning tried but... "OUT, STUPID DOG!" Eustace Bagg yelled and threw a pot an Lightning who dodged it and ran yelping, (A/N: don't ask how a lion cub could be cuter than a begging dog...just don't...)

Than Vitani and Lightning headed to a trailer, inside were two white fluffy cats inside a HUGE gerbil cage, one was exersing while the other one was drinking water, one cat was missing though...

On the table, you see a shorthaired gray tabby, she had a blue collar on and she was a little chubby and she was in a little plastic ball, this is Momo, a TV-obsessed cat, "Boring, boring, ooh, nice!" she said as she saw the Maury show was on, (A/N: I LOVE THE MAURY SHOW!) she put a peice of cat kibble in her mouth, then she heard Vitani meowing, her owner opened the door, "Hello, cubby, did you come for some of granny's butter bean dumplings?" she asked, "Mmm, mmm!, you stay right there." she said, Momo then went to go see who the meowing was coming from she choked on her cat kibble when she saw a certain lion cub.

"Look at you, your quite the little actress, aren't you?" Lightning asked, "I haven't eaten like this in ages, look! my stomach distended a little, how great is that?" Lightning asked, "Yeah, well don't get used to it, we gotta keep moving." Vitani said firmly, "What's wrong with you?" Lightning asked, "This place is a goldmine, new RV's equals new suckers who bring us food!" Lightning said, then you see a plastic ball rolling towards them, Momo gasps as she saw Vitani.

"Do my eyes decieve me?" Momo asked, "Or could it be...MY HERO!!" she squealed, "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, you are fully AWESOME!!" she squealed, "Wait, wait, you know this cub?" Lightning asked, "SHE IS AWESOME!" Momo almost shrieked, "Yeah, we've established that, who are you?" Lightning asked, "I'm Momo." Momo said, "Momo...the cat?" Lightning asked.

"Well, my ancestory isn't ALL cat, but I'm 1/2 cheetah, with a little jaguar in there, but that's not the point!" she said, "We have a legend before us, Vitani!, She can melt steel metal with her heat vision, she can melt solid metal with her heat vision!" she said, "And best of all, she can blow buildings away with her SUPERMEOW!" she said, "Wait, you've seen the supermeow?" Lightning asked.

"Wow, no one can evade my invincibilty." Vitani said, "Oh, it's nothing!" Momo said, "Oh, yeah, check this out!" she said, then turned her side to them, showing a black blotch, it looked nothing like Vitani's 'V' mark, "Scary, huh?" Momo asked, "You're a phantom." Vitani said, "Uh...if you say so!" Momo chirped happily, "Hey, where's Onpu?" Momo asked, "She was kidnapped by Calico!" Vitani said, Momo gasped.

"This is TERRIBLE!" she said, "She could be in great--" Momo said, "Danger, I know." Vitani said, "But I captured this dog, he's taking me to Onpu." the cub said, Momo death-glared at Lightning, "You monster!" she said, "How could you do this!?" she yelled, "I'll kill you!" she said, then charged at Lightning, but Vitani held her back, "Whoa, Momo, calm down." Vitani said, "We can take him, Vitty!" Momo said, "Whoa, 'we'?" Lightning asked, "Yeah, Vitani, I could be a valuable addition to your team!" Momo said.

"Well, easy won't be part of the equation." Vitani said, "I'll take anything on!" Momo said.

"The road will be rough."

"I have a ball."

"Danger at every turn..."

"I eat danger for BREAKFAST!"

"Are you hungry?!"

Momo craked her neck, "STARVIN'!" she said, "Welcome aboard!" Vitani said, "WHOO-HOO!" Momo cheered, "Whoa, can I talk to you?" Lightning asked then started walking with Vitani, "I'm concerned about the number of loonies on this trip, my limit is ONE." Lightning said, Vitani smirked, "She's coming with us." she said, "But--" Lightning said, than felt a shove and saw Momo, "Come on, prisoner, we're burning daylight!" she said.

"She's right, we need a fast set of wheels." Vitani said.

"I'll do ya one better!" Momo said.


	12. Regular cub mission

Momo lead the two at a bridge and underneath, a train came speeding out of the tunnel, "Okay. So, we give the target a quick flyover, adjust our trajectory and land dead center." Vitani said, "Am I missing anything, Momo?" she asked, "Just the knowledge that every minute spent with you becomes the next greatest minute of my life." Momo said, Lightning is tugging at the leash, "How do you say 'There's no way I'm doing this!' in crazy cub language?!"Lightning asked.

"Calm down, pooch, you're with me." Vitani said, "THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Lightning screeched, "Will you relax?" Momo asked, "Everytime Vitani did this on the magic box, it was awesome!" she said, Lightning stopped pulling on the leash, "Magic...what?" he asked, "You know, the box that humans stare at." Momo said, "Does this box have moving pictures?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah!" Momo said, "And Vitani's pictures are the best!" the cat said, "Vitani's pictures, magic box..." Lightning said, then his eyes widened, he knew what Momo was takling about! "Of course, she's from a--!" Lightning said, but Vitani untied a rope from a banner hanging on the bridge, "Wait, no, Vitani, cub, you gotta hear me out!" Lightning said.

Vitani got into position, ready to jump off the bridge and onto the train, "LET IT BEGIN! LET IT BEGIN!" Momo was ready too, "Hold it! you're not a super--!" Lightning said, but Vitani jumped off the bridge before Lightning could say something, the combined weight of all three of them made banner get more loose, itstead of making a great landing, they started heading towards the edge.

Vitani thought they were going to land on the top, but when they were on the other side, Vitani let go of the banner, they landed on the top...somewhat.

Momo's ball bounced on the roof, she ran to avoid her doom, Vitani stumbled to her feet, Lightning was holding onto the ladder at the back end of the train, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "VITANI!!" he shrieked, "Lightning!" Vitani said, going to the ladder, "Take my paw, I need you alive!" she said, "YOU'RE CRAZY!!" the dog shouted, "Get away from me!" he shouted,.

"Take my paw!" she shouted back, "I can save you!" she said, "NO YOU CAN'T, YOU'RE NOT A SUPER--!" he said, then the weight of both Vitani and Lightning caused the ladder to fall backwards, now they were a few inches above the ground, Lightning scrambled off the ladder, but Vitani couldn't, her leash was caught in the ladder.

Then Lightning saw the ladder was held by two screws, and one was loose, Lightning knew this: if both the screws fell off, Vitani would fall off and so would he! There was no choice, Lightning had to help Vitani.

At the top of the train car, Momo saw that Lightning was holding the screw, but thought that he was trying to kill Vitani! "Saboteur!" she snarled, and jumped to push Lightning, "Stop it, puffball!" he yelled, "I'm trying to help Vitani!" he said, "Help her!?" she growled, "Yeah right!" then she started pushing him again.

But Lightning saw that the other screw was becoming loose! So Lightning jumped to hold the other screw, nearly throwing Momo off the train, "Don't worry, Vitani!" the gutsy feline said, "I got him!"

Then the first screw popped out, then the lader swung out as the train sped down and a pole was coming up! Vitani couldn't get her leash untangled, and the pole was coming up fast! "I can't hold it!" Lightning shouted, "Let go you monster!" Momo said, Vitani finally got her leash free, she, Lightning and Momo were sent flying off the train.

They stumbled into a town in the middle of nowhere, "Ow..." Vitani said, after they crashed, "The real world hurts, doesn't it, cub?" Lightning asked, he was up in a tree now, Not that you would know about that."

"Get down here, pooch, we don't have time for this!" Vitani said, "I'll get a ladder." Momo said, then rolled away to get a ladder, "Look here, genius, you're part of a TV show, you know what that is? Television! entertaintment for humans, nothing you think is real, is real!" Lightning said, "That's preposterous!" Vitani said, "Think about it, Vitani, since you got lost, your powers aren't working, for the first time, you're bleeding, you're hungry, and seriously, you really think that you were born with a birthmark in the shape of a 'V'?" Lightning said, "It's my mark of power, pooch!" Vitani said.

"It's the mark of a make up artist, cub!"

"You're being ridiculous, now get down here!"

Lightning tied the leash to a tree limb, "Make me!"

"Lightning, get down here, or so help me, I will supermeow you out of that tree!" Vitani snarled, "Yeah, sure, go nuts." Lightning said, "You leave me no choice," Vitani said, then got into supermeow stance, "Grrr...MEOW!" Vitani said, but nothing happened! "Oh, the supermeow," Lightning said, sarcastically, "Scary, scary." "No...he's wrong!" Vitani mumbled, "MEOW!" "Wow, that meow felt super, oh wait, it DIDN'T!" Lightning said.

"MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!" Vitani kept meowing, "Alright, you can stop now." Lightning said, but the cub kept meowing, "Seriously, cub, that's enough!" Vitani's meowing was attracting attention, and an animal control truck pulled up.

"OK, OK, Vitani you're a super cub!" Lightning said in a panicky tone, Vitani kept meowing, until the animal control person grabbed her with the control leash, "Vitani!" Lightning said, then he grabbed Lightning and tossed the two into separate cages in the truck.

As the truck drove off, Momo rolled out of an alley with a ladder.

--

Back in Misora, Onpu and her mom were printing out lost posters.

They read:

**_Lost lion cub: Vitani:_**

then there was a picture of Onpu and Vitani together with Onpu's contact info.

then it read:

**_Please help me get my best friend back!_**

Then Oyajide came into the copy room, "Look who we found!" he said, then someone else came in carrying a crate, "It's Vitani, we found her!" "Vitani!" Onpu instantly squealed, the cub went to Onpu, she petted it, but Onpu noticed the cub had green eyes, not purple, "That is NOT Vitani." Onpu said, "That, uh, depends on how you look at it." Oyajide said, "You know, when I was little, I wanted a bicycle more than anything, and my parents got me a baseball glove, you know aht I did?" he asked, "I _pretended_ that glove was a bicycle, and rode it to school everyday." he said, Onpu raised an eyebrow, "True story." he said.

"Thanks, Oyajide-san, let me talk to her." Seki-sensei came into the room, "Look, it's time we were honest with you, if we don't get back into prodouction, lots of people will lose their jobs, good people, with families." she said, Onpu didn't want anyone with a family to support to lose their jobs, but she wanted Vitani back, "D-Demo, Vitani--" she said, Seki-sensei put a hand on her shoulder "Hey, we feel for you, we loved that cub too, the last thing we want to do is make an 11-year-old make a grown up decision, but it's come to that, we need you to let Vitani go." she said.

Onpu looked at the lion cub, it was cute, but not as cute as her Vitani, tears pricked Onpu's eyes as she pressed the stop button. (A/N: Aw, poor Onpu!)

--

Meanwhile, at the animal control truck, the driver notices his gas tank is almost empty, which means he'll have to get gas later. But inside the truck, Vitani was trying to headbutt her door, "No good," she panted, "These walls must be made of styrofoam." she said, "NO!" Lightning said, he was pawing at his door, "It can't end like this for me!"

"Stop your worrying, dog, I'll get us out of here." Vitani said, "You can't, Vitani, you've got nothing!" Lightning said, "No superstrength, no supermeow...and no heat vision!" he said, Vitani was trying to stare at the door, but nothing happened, "Listen, Vitani, we're going to a place where people go animal shopping, they always pick the cute ones, the ones that look like you, but the rest of us...we never see the light of day again!"

"I said, I'll get us out of here, OK?!" Vitani snapped, she put all of her energy and focus on her next headbutt, but...(CRASH!) "OW!" "My hero." Lightning said sarcastically.

As nighttime fell, the truck pulled into a gas station, then Momo rolled in, she was hoping the truck would stop, "Ring, ring, who is it?" she asked herself, "Destiny?" a smile was plastered on her face, "I've been expecting your call." Momo opened the hatch on her ball, as she stepped out, she let out some manaical laughter, she then climbed onto the truck while the driver was filling it up, once he was done, he drove off.

Inside, Vitani was still trying to headbutt the door, "Stop it!" Lightning said, "You're liquifying what brains you have left." Vitani refused to give up, "I can not be contained in any container!" she said, dizzily. Outside, Momo reached her door, then Vitani headbutted the door, sending her and Momo to the side of the road as the truck kept going.

Vitani shook her head, then jumped to her feet, "I did it!" she said, she thought her powers were back, "I'm back!" but Momo popped out of the grass, "Yeah! I know that there's no truck that can keep in Vitani and Momo!" she said, "Momo?" Vitani asked, "What are you doing here?" "I was taking a stroll, and I thought I would POP open the hatch, yoink!" she said, doing a little pose, "You opened the door?" Vitani asked, "Yes, I did!" Momo said.

"T-That's great." Vitani said, feeling her heart sink, "All righty the, let's go get the prisoner." Momo said, starting to crawl away, Vitani just sat there, she rubbed her paw against her 'V' mark, the ink was getting smudged, Lightning was right, she was never a super cub, she never had any powers, it was all a lie.

"I...I can't." Vitani said, sadly, Momo climbed on an old piece of wood that was laying around, "What did you say?" she asked in shock, "I...I can't do it." she said, "Who are you?" Momo asked in a demanding tone, now Vitani had no idea who she was, "Momo, I--" Vitani said, "You are Vitani! the most awesome cat to ever grace Earth!" Momo said.

"But I'm not--"

"Who single handedly destroyed Calico's undersea lab?"

"Me." Vitani looked at Momo, "But it wasn't--"she said, but got interrupted again, "And who supermeowed his army of contest winning lion cubs, who, Vitani, WHO!?" she asked, "Me, but all of it was--" Vitani said, "You, you did it Vitani!" Momo exclaimed, "Because all over this planet, there are animals who feel like they can't. Like a little cat who dreamed that one day, she too, would save a little girl from doom and be told 'You did it, Momo. You did it.' They need a hero, Vitani! Someone who, no matter the odds, will do what's right."

Vitani listened to Momo, "They need a hero to show them that the impossible is possible if you are AWESOME!" Momo said, "Now who's gonna save that dog?" she asked.

"Me!" Vitani said, her confidence was coming back, "I can't hear you!" Momo said, "Me." the cub said, Momo squealed and giggled, "I'll get my ball."

--

After getting Momo's ball, Momo was humming dramatic background music, then she and Vitani were at the top of a hill, then spotted an animal shelter, Vitani figured that must be where Lightning is, "This'll be like the time you infiltrated Calico's arctic base!" Momo said, then breathed so hard, it fogged her ball, "It's not gonna be like that, Momo." Vitani said, Momo drew two little circles for her eyes to see, "Oh, stealth mode." she said, the drew a little smile under the two circles.

Inside the shelter, one of the guards, a rock monster named Shnitzel was heading out, "Radda radda." he said, "Night, Shnitzel." a one eyed lady named Leela said, not bothering to look up from her computer, after a second, the door quickly opened and closed again, "Shnitzel?" she asked, she went to investigate, she muttered, "Shnitzel, jump out and scare me and you'll get a face of pepper spray." she said, then muttered, "It's like I'm working with toddlers."

While she was gone, Vitani and Momo came out from behind her desk, "Threat nullified." Momo said, they quickly slipped through the hallway, as they went to a corner, "I feel alive!" Momo said, "Shh!" Vitani said, then they went to the door where all the dogs were, there was a guard by the door, Squidward, who was reading a magizine, "There's a guard." Vitani said, "I'll snap his neck." Momo said, rolling towards Squidward.

Vitani stopped her, "No, we need him to get away from that door." she said, then saw a room for the cats, Momo rolled into the room, her ball bumped one of the doors, it woke the boy cats, "Girl? girl! girl! girl! girl!" they all siad, well, boys are boys, they love girls,

hard, it fogged her ball, "It's not gonna be like that, Momo." Vitani said, Momo drew two little circles for her eyes to see, "Oh, stealth mode." she said, the drew a little smile under the two circles.

Inside the shelter, one of the guards, a rock monster named Shnitzel was heading out, "Radda radda." he said, "Night, Shnitzel." a one eyed lady named Leela said, not bothering to look up from her computer, after a second, the door quickly opened and closed again, "Shnitzel?" she asked, she went to investigate, she muttered, "Shnitzel, jump out and scare me and you'll get a face of pepper spray." she said, then muttered, "It's like I'm working with toddlers."

While she was gone, Vitani and Momo came out from behind her desk, "Threat nullified." Momo said, they quickly slipped through the hallway, as they went to a corner, "I feel alive!" Momo said, "Shh!" Vitani said, then they went to the door where all the dogs were, there was a guard by the door, Squidward, who was reading a magizine, "There's a guard." Vitani said, "I'll snap his neck." Momo said, rolling towards Squidward.

Vitani stopped her, "No, we need him to get away from that door." she said, then saw a room for the cats, Momo rolled into the room, her ball bumped one of the doors, it woke the boy cats, "Girl? girl! girl! girl! girl!" they all said, well, boys are boys, they love girls, Squidward heard all the cats meowing, "Will you shut up!?' he shouted, then the meowing got louder, "Just pipe down!"

Vitani went to the dog section, looking for Lightning, Lightning was sitting in the corner of his cage, he looked petrified, "Lightning?" Vitani asked, Lightning turned to see Vitani, "Vitani." he asked, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "I'm busting you out." she said, "You came all this way for me?" he asked, "But you don't have any superpowers!" he said.

I know." she said.

"You know?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Wow...pretty crazy day for you, huh, cub?" he asked, "Yeah, you ready for this?" Vitani asked, "No." Lightning said, "Good, 'cause I'm not either." she laughed a little, then used her paws to open the cage.

--

At the cat section, a cat had it's paws around Momo's ball, "Hey, where'd you get that cat?" Squidward asked, "Give it here!" Then Lightning and Vitani appeared, Vitani meowed to signal Momo it was time to leave, squidward turned around, "Where'd that lion cub come from?" he asked, "Initiating escape!" Momo said, then rolled out of the cat's paws, over's Squidward's head and into the hallway, Vitani, lightning and Momo made a hasty retreat.

Squidward chased after them, just then, Shnitzel came back, "Shnitzel, block the door, block the door!" the squid said, the rock monster blocked the door and the trio slid to a halt, "Supermeow, supermeow!" Momo squealed, but Vitani didn't have a supermeow! Squidward slipped and kicked Momo's ball, she went flying and whacked Shnitzel's head, then it hit a sign, the trio watched the sign fall on to a pickup truck which held to propane tanks and KABOOM!!!!

Leela, who was looking for Shnitzel was shocked, "What did you do to my truck!" she asked, Squidward shouted "Don't let them get away!" Leela got startled and sprayed, Squidward with pepper spray, screaming as she did.

"Why'd you do that, Leela?!" Squidward asked, "Both you boys need serious help!" she said, "Spicy eyes!" Squidward said.

--

The trio made it to the highway and caught a ride, a truck carrying a house, since Lightning wasn't attatched to the leash anymore, so he jumped in with ease, Vitani grabbed Momo's ball with her mouth and jumped on, "I cannot belive it!" Momo said, "I've always wanto to see a rea life supermeow!" Best. day. EVER!" she squealed then went to check the house out.

Vitani sat down and looked at the ground, she was still facing the fact that she was ordinary, not super, "Lightning..." she said, "if I don't chase bad guys, what do I do?' she asked, "Hey, don't worry," he said, "Being a regular cub is like, the best gig in the world." he said, "You want to know a well-known cat secret?" he asked, "You know why we hate cubs? 'cause we want to BE cubs! I know, it's complicated."

"But...what do cubs do?" Vitani asked, "It's a piece of cake," Lightning said, "Sleep, eat, play with cat toys, pounce, chase mice, Don't exactly need a master's degree. You know, most young cubs like you live in a place like this. And...Uhh, do things like..."

Lightning told Vitani they sometimes drink out of toilets, "OUT OF THIS?!" she asked, then it was daytime in Lightning tutorials, "And this is your cub bowl." he said, "Where?" Vitani cocked her head, "The entire floor!" he said, "If it's worthless grub, it goes to the cub, how great is that?" he asked (I made that little rhyme myself =D) They went to the living room.

Lightning sighed, "On a cold night, this," he said, talking about the fireplace, "and a little rubber ball, it's perfect." he said, "You seem to know a lot about these places." Vitani said, "Y-yeah, I did my time on these places," Lightning avoided Vitani's eyes, "But I'm more of a wild dog at heart, sprung out first chance I got, never looked back." Lightning said, Vitani felt Lightning wasn't telling the whole story, then Momo's voice could be heard.

"MOMO IS SO AWESOME!" she was talking into a air vent, "She's be-awesome!" Momo turned to see Vitani and Lightning giving her a look, "I AM be-awesome." she said, Vitani leaned closer to the vent, the air felt good on her face, "I think it's about time I introduced you to the regular cub piece de resistance." Lightning said.

He opened the window, "Stick your head out the window." he said, "Why?" Vitani asked, "Just do it, trust me." he said, Vitani did what she was told, the breeze felt amazing! "Whoa!" she said, "This is cool! you gotta try this!" she said, "Sure dogs do it, but I'm not in the mood, oh yeah, stick your tongue out." he said, Vitani stuck her tongue out, "WHOO-HOO!" she said.

But their adventure had only begun.


	13. Meowing at the moon

Ok, this chap is going to be a musical montage =D prepare for a lot of awesomeness!

**_I have got so much to give_**

**_I swear I do_**

**_I may not have 100 lives_**

(Footage: The trio stops at a Dairy Queen restaraunt, Lightning is teaching Vitani how to play with cat toys, he throws a toy mouse, but Vitani just stares at him, Lightning rolls his eyes.)

**_But this one feels brand new_**

**_Yes, I've lived a good one._**

(Footage: One of the people movers was about to dig into his luch before Momo came up and took his map placement, he just stares at the cat as she took one of his fries and walks away.)

**_I've tried to be true_**

**_There are some things I've never realized_**

(Footage: Vitani gets what playing with cat toys is all about, Lightning throws the mouse and Vitani runs to get it, Momo gives the map to Lightning.)

**_Till I met you _**

**_How the wind feels on my cheeks_**

(Footage: Back on the road, Lightning pushes Momo's ball and Vitani chases it and gets it back, The truck takes a turn the trio doesn't like, so they get off and hop onto another truck, there Vitani is introduces to playing in the dirt.)

**_When I'm meowing at the moon_**

**_There is no home like the one you've got _**

**_cause that home belongs to you_**

(At one of their stops, Vitani is learning to play in a sprinkler, Lightning turns the water on, Vitani tries to chomp at the water, then picks it up to chase Lightning and Momo, they laugh at this and run.)

**_ Here I come_**

**_ Back to you_**

(Footage: Vitani looks out to the wild blue yonder. She sees a person playing with his cat. Lightning waves the stick around at Vitani's face. Vitani starts meowing happily.)

**_There is no home like the one you've got_**

**_Cause that home belongs to you_**

**_ Well I was in trouble bad_**

(Footage: the trio look out onto the beautiful green fields.)

**_I was so confused_**

**_I may not see in color babe_**

**_But I sure can feel blue_**

(Footage: Vitani gives Lightning a rubber ball as a thank you gift, Lightning starts playing with the ball.)

**_I have been a lot of things_**

**_They may not all be true_**

(Footage: Two lion cubs named Kovu and Kiara run up to Vitani, they get in their play positions, Vitani looks at Lightning, not sure what to do, Lightning does the same thing as Kovu and Kiara, Vitani does the same, Kovu and Kiara get excited and start running around, Vitani smiles at Lightning, who signals her to go and play, Vitani plays with her two new friends.)

**_My experince was so mysterious_**

**_till I met you_**

(Footage: The trio are on a canoe, Vitani is enjoying the wind on her face, the same driver from chap 10, Momo gives a salute to him, he just waves back, confused.)

**_Now the sun may rise in the east_**

**_but I'm meowing at the moon_**

(Footage: Again they take a wrong turn, so they take a shortcut in the mountains, there, Vitani learns about playing in the snow.)

**_There is no home like the one you've got_**

**_cause that home belongs to you_**

(Footage: the trio is in a long metal pipe, Vitani is enjoying the rain on her face, Lightning sees her 'V' mark is fading and smiles cause she is now a normal cub.)

**_Here I come_**

**_Back to you_**

(Footage: The trio is now in Las Vegas, they look in amazement at all the hotels and casinos, when their ride stops they head out into the city.)

**_There is no home like the one you've got _**

**_cause that home belongs to you_**

(Footage: The trio discovers what people do with their food when they're done with it.)

**_There is no home like the one you've got_**

**_cause that home belong to you_**

(Footage: After a ral great dinner, they head out to see a water show, Lightning smiles when he see Vitani tail wagging like a cat's tail, then continues enjoying the show.)

**_There is no home like the one you've got_**

**_cause that home belongs to you_**


	14. The end?

The next morning, Lightning wakes Vitani up, "Hey, Vitani, wake up!" he whispered, making sure not to wake Momo up "Huh?" she asked, then Lightning led her somewhere, her eyes were closed, "All right, now look!" he said, she opened her eyes, and saw two boxes under an old sign, one box was bigger than the other, and it had a pillow inside, "All right, here's mine," Lightning said, pointing to the small box, "And this one," he said, going towards the big box, "Is all yours." he said, "L-Lightning, I don't think I can--" Vitani said, but got interupted by Lightning, "And check this out!" he said, then pushed a stick off of the box, covering the inside of Vitani's box, "See, total privacy and it's sound proof!" he said, "Uh, Lightning," she said, "Ok, I lied it's not soundproof

"Lightning, I can't stay here!" Vitani finally said, then Lightning came out, "What? he asked, a little shocked, "I can't stay here!" Vitani said, "Y-You're still going after her?" "We're one sandwich away from Onpu." She said, Lightning glared a little.

"Ow, ow, ear!" Vitani said, as Lightning pulled her ear to drag her someplace, once he let go, she shook her head a little, then Lightning went on a sign, "Look, Vitani, I'm real, is this real?" he asked pointing to the sign which had her on it, lasers coming out of her eyes, "Or this?" he asked, pointing to Calico, "Or this Vitani, is THIS real?" Lightning asked, pointing to Onpu, who was smiling at Vitani, "But Onpu--" Vitani said, then Lightning scoffed, "There is no Onpu, she's faking!"

"NOT Onpu!" Vitani said, "No Vitani, that's what they do, they act like they love you, they act like they'll be there forever, but then one day, theyll pack up their stuff and move away! AND LEAVE THEIR DECLAWED DOG BEHIND TO FEND FOR HIMSELF!" (Can you get a dog declawed?) Lightning shouted then looked sad, Vitani was confused, then Lightning sighed, "They leave him...wondering...What he did wrong..." he said, looking sad, Vitani felt bad now, "L-Lightning, I'm sorry, But Onpu--" she said, "Get outta here, Vitani!" Lightning yelled, turning away from her, "I should've never taken pity on you..." he mumbled, Vitani looked upset now, "L-Lightning-" she said, "GO VITANI!" Lightning snapped, then Vitani turned to leave, "You take care, Lightning." She said, then walked off, Lightning had tears in his eyes now.

Then Vitani hopped on the back of a truck that was begining to leave, then it drove off, she sighed sadly.

With Momo and Lightning, Momo had just waken up and came from behind a dumpster, "Jeesh, that meat-lover's is NOT lovin' me back at all..." she said, then noticed Lightning, "Mornin', pooch." she said while yawning, "Oh hey Momo..." he said, sighing a bit, "Where's Tawni?" Momo asked, looking around for the lion cub, "Well...Vitani's gone." he said, sighing, "What?" Momo asked, shocked at what she just heard, "But she instructed me to tell you, she had to battle the green eyed man alone." he said, Momo began to walk off, "Where you going?" Lightning asked.

"To Vitani." she said. Lightning was shocked, "B-but she doesn't need us anymore." Lightning said, "But she does!" Momo said, "When you're teammate's in trouble-" she said, walking to the left, "It doesn't matter if you come out alive or dead-" she said, "She went the other way!" Lightning said, at this, Momo went the right way, "As long as you're teammate's ok, you're ok!" she said, Lightning thought about this.

With Vitani, she finally reached Hollywood, "Onpu." She grinned until 3 human boys came up to her, "Oh my gosh! It's Vitani! I'm Timmy." one with a pink hat said, then one with braces came up to her, carrying a bagel "Hey guys, I brought whole wheat, just like you asked!" he said, "Chester, you were supposed to stay by the car!" Timmy said, Chester left to go by the car, "Ya know, AJ here had an idea for your show." he said, a bald boy came up to her, "Wait for it." Timmy said, "Aliens." AJ said, "whoa snap!" Tmmy said "Hmmm...I like it!" Vitani said, "I'd like to here more but if you'd like to help me find Onpu, you know the girl from the show, that's be great!" Vitani said, "Oh boy!" AJ said, the two went to help Vitani.

Soon, Vitani was at the studio, she saw the picture of her and Onpu, then she went into her trailer and started playing with Mr. Carrot, then she heard Onpu's voice, "Vitani!" she said, Vitani ran outside and saw her, Onpu looked happy, "Vitani you're ok!" she said, then started running towards her, Vitani started running towards her too...until she saw the replacement Vitani hugging Onpu, "You're my good girl." Onpu said, Vitani left, heartbroken.

Soon, the replacement Vitani ran to one of the employees, Onpu looked like she was gonna burst into tears while her mother stroked her hair, "I miss her..." Onpu said, her mother hugged her, " I do too..." she said, Lightning saw the whole thing, he realized Onpu DID love Vitani...and he ran outside where Vitani was.

Vitani was walking sadly, until Lightning came up to her, "Lightning, what are you doing here?" she asked, "I should be asking you that." Lightning said, "You were right, she doesn't love me..." Vitani said, "No, she DOES love you, she was miserable, because she doesn't want any lion cub...she wants YOU, Vitani, you're her cub...and she's your person, you have to trust me on this." He said, Vitani widened her eyes a bit as she realized something, "Wait..." she said, "What?" he asked, "Onpu!" she said.

With Onpu, she was on set for an episode recording, "How will you escape now?!" Calico asked, "Vitani, here Vitani!" Onpu said, "That fleabag won't help you now!" he said, then heard the elevator working, the replacement Vitani burst in! "Get. that. cub!" Calico said, two of his hench men got their electrical claws out, 'Vitani' got scared, fell off and knocked down two torches, lighting the set on fire, 'Vitani' ran off yowling and her tail between her legs, the torches lit the set on fire, "Fire!" one person shouted, everyone ran out of the studio to escape the fire, but they forgot Onpu! "HELP" she yelled, a few men went to rescue her but she found a way to escape so she landed on a large air matress, the men ran off to escape the fire.

Vitani, Lightning and Momo ere running, "So what's our plan?" Momo asked, while they were running, Oyajide tripped over Vitani, causing her to yowl in pain, "Vitani?" Oyajide asked as he saw them running.

They stopped at the building Onpu was in, "I need to get in there!" Vitani said, Momo rolled over to a entrance and her ball and put her paws up so it looked like she was holding it, held up a large cement wall, cracking her ball, "IT'S A GOOD DAY TO DIE!" she yelled, Lightning opened her ball and grabbed her, "Not on my watch, furball!" he said, before the wall fell, Vitani got in.

"HELP!" Onpu yelled and coughed, Vitani found her and meowed, Onpu looked and saw her! "Vitani!" she said, the two ran to each other and hugged, "I knew you'd come back." Onpu said, they tried to find a way out, Onpu found a rope, "Vitani, zoom-zoom." she said.

Vitani pulled Onpu and found an air vent, and nudged Onpu to go in, but Onpu was too weak, "Go Vitani, I'll be ok..." she mumbled, Vitani just whined a bit and put herself underneathe Onpu's arm, Onpu looked at her, "You're my goodgirl..." she mimbled before going unconscious.

Outside, Onpu's mom was looking for her, "Have you seen my daughter? Has anyone seen my baby?" she asked, inside, Vitani mewled through the airvent, making a slight echo, she got an idea and got into supermeow position, "MEOW!" she meowed, making an echo, everyone outsideheard it, "Quiet, everyone be quiet!" a man said, there was total silence until..."MEOW!"

"It's the supermeow!" Momo squealed, Lightning looked shocked, "They're over there, let's go!" a man said, inside Vitani mewled then passed out from exhaustion, the men found them, Onpu found herself on a stretcher, she saw Vitani, unconscious and being carried by a fireman, but she saw her tail slowly wag, "Vitani..." she said, "Sweety! are you okay!?" her mom asked, rushing to her side, they put her in an ambulance, "She's stable, but we'll take her to the hospital, just in case." a man said, underneathe the stretcher, you see Lightning and Momo, just like in the episode before Vitani got lost.

"I'm so sorry this happened." Onpu's mother said, "I can't imagine what you must be feeling no mother should have to go through this." Oyajide said, "But I promise you...we will make this work for us, I'm talking cover stories, executive producer credits, this is so great!" he said.

You see Oyajide get booted out of the ambulance, breaking his cell phone, "We quit." Onpu's mother growled, "No-no-no, let's put a pin in it!" he said, but she slammed the door.

You see a heart moniter and Onpu's face is covered in bandages, "Your injuries were more severe than we thought, we had top completely re-construct your face, have a look." the docotr said, this 'Onpu' now had blonde hair and grass green eyes, "Well...at leats Calico won't be able to recognize me." she said, another doctor got a syringe out, 'Onpu' gased, "Calico!" she said, he was about to inject thbe syrige but orange lasers stopped him, then Vitani burst in! It was the replacement Vitani, "Vitani!" 'Opu said.

'Vitani' supermeowed and they were about to jump until something grabbed them in the air and lifted them up! Onpu screamed and Calico watched UFO's take them away. "Aliens..." he snarled, then the screen turned black.

You see Momo looking bored, "That was TOTRALLY unrealistic." she said, Vitani appeared, "Absolutely redonkulous." she said, Lightning appeared, now wearing a blue collar with a lightning bolt tag, "You can say that again, OH-oh little to the right, over...yeah that's the spot." he said as Onpu's mother petted him.

Then Mr. Carrot was thrown on the couch and Vitani started playing with him, "Hi silly lion cub!" Onpu said, then got her camera out and took a picture, "That's a keeper." she said, Vitanbi meowed, "You wanna go play outside?' she asked, Vitani meowed, Onpu grabbed Mr. Carrot, "Then let's go!" she said, Vitani ran after her, they ent out the door where 3 kids were watching them on the other side of the street.

"That cub look familiar to ya?' one of the kids asked, "Nope, never seen her in my life." the second kid said, all three of the walked off as Vitani and Onpu played.

_There is no home like the one you've got...because that home belongs to you._

_--_

Wow what a great ending right?! haha WRONG! there's gonna be a bonus chapter, with deleted scenes and stuff! so watch out for that!


	15. Bonus chapter!

DELETED SCENES

_Deleted scene #1: Lioness fight in Vegas._

Vitani is at a restuaraunt, a man comes out from the back door, he sees Vitani doing the cute trick Lightning taught her, "Aw hi little cub, here ya go!" he said, giving her a chunk of meat, Vitani meowed gratefully and left.

Then you see two vicious lionesses, Spotty and Dotty walikng around they spot Vitani with her chunk of meat and growl, Vitani sees hears them,she puts her meat down, "Girls..." she said warningly, Spotty and Dotty growl, baring their razor-sharp fangs, "You DON'T wanna do this..." Vitani growled, you see Vitani running on her show on a huge town tv screen, Vitani still believes she has powers.

Spotty and Dotty can't take it anymore and tackle Vitani, Vitani attempts to fight back and fails, yowling in pain as they claw and bite her, then on the screen, Vitani uses laser beams to take down an army, then she breaks a wall without breaking a sweat, Vitani's 'V' mark begins to fade away from her side due to the blood leaking out of her.

Then soon, Spotty and Dotty leave with the meat and they left a bloody and hurt Vitani on the ground, Lightning is coming back form somewhere and sees Spotty and Dotty leavng then hear pain-filled mewling and sees Vitani, he widens his eyes.

"Vitani!" he cried and ran to his girlfriend, soon-to be-mate, (A/N: Yup, they hooked up before they got to Vegas) "Don't worry, Lightning," Vitani coughed, "I'm fine..." she said, "Hey, easy there, Tawni..." he said, Vitani saw her mark, and heard Onpu's voice, "Hello?" she asked, Vitani crawled weakly to the source of the sound, and she saw her show on the tv, she flattened her ears and looked on in shock, her life and everything she believed...was a lie.

_Deleted scene #2: River Rescue._

Momo has fallen into a river, and Vitani and Lightning look at each other, "AAAAH!!" Momo screamed, dodging rock and logs, Vitani was running on a ledge to get to Momo, Momo saw this and had hope, "Save me, Vitani!" she said, "Vitani jumped in and almost plumetted (sp? ^^') to the bottom, due to being her still believing she had powers and never being a nomal cub, she didn't know how to swim.

But she managed to make it to the surface and tried to grob Momo's ball but kept failing, "Momo!" she said, Lightning was on a log and grabbed a now unconcious Vitani, "Come on Tawni..." he said, Vitani woke up and they got on land, but saw Momo's ball filled with water but no Momo.

"Momo..." they mumbled, until you see Momo, she looked like a freaky, fluffy and wet monster! "You..." she said, pointing a paw to Vitani, "Are...AWESOME!" she said, throwing her paws up in the air, "You, you saved me!" she squealed, "But...I didn't." Vitani said, but Momo didn't hear you, she kept jabbering on until Vitani noticed her mark was splotchy, she put her paw on it and saw the ink on her paw, Vitani walked off, her life was a lie.

"And she swooped down and saved me and, whoa!" Momo said as she fell, lightning looked at her while she giggled.

_Super Momo_

You see Calico's lair, Calico is looking at Onpu and Vitani, who are tied up and gagged, "They say every cub has it's day...AND THIS ONE ISN'T YOURS!" he yelled, "Help!" Onpu said, "No use, no one can save you now!" Calico said, what they didn't know was there was a camera in Vitani's tag and Onpu's father was watching them, "Calico, you monster!" he said, "What should I do?' he asked, then saw Momo dancing and watching tv, "Come on, can you feel the burn?" a voice from the tv said, "Oh yeah, I feel the burn!" Momo said, panting, Onpu's father got an idea.

You see Momo in the same machine Vitani got her powers, Onpu's father is upgrading Momo, her eyes began to glow yellow, "Let it begin, let it begin, let it begin!" she squealed, then a few minutes later her ball flung through some woods, then the ocean, and onto Calioc's lab, guards surrounded Mom's ball and pointed their weapons at her, Momo wiped her ball so she could see through, once she saw the guards, she drew a frowny face under the two holes.

Then as Onpu and Vitani are about to be put into a vat of lava, you hear beating and grunting noises outside, "What? Calico asked, confused, the dents appeared on the walls, then laser beams knocked the wall down, revealing Momo, "I did that with my eyeballs!" she giggled,

"Who are you?" Calico asked, "The name...is Momo." Momo said, "Momo...the cat?" Calico asked, "Well, my ancestry is all cat, I'm half cheetah and I have a little jaguar in me." she said, "Enough of this, attack!" Calico said, rockets flew towards Momo and she dodged them, hopped onto one, and saved Vitani and Onpu.

"This isn't the end, I'll have another army that's more deadly, more indestructable!" Calico said, Momo looked annoyed, "We're done here, MEOW!" she said unleashing her own supermeow, causing the lava to fling towards Calico.

Calico was battered and covered in ash, "I didn't know she could do that." he said, shocked, Onpu hugged Momo, "You did it, Momo, you saved us!" she said, Vitani meowed happily, "Aw you cute kids, if you'll excuse me, I have another matter to tend to." with this she walked into an elevator givig a salute to Onpu and Vitani, then she appeared on a stage with music playing and about a million people at a concert, Momo started to sing.

Momo: _You get the best of both worlds! Yeah you get the bst of both worlds!_

"I love you Momo!" a man said, at this Momo threw herself into the crowd the people caught her,"Yeah you get the best of..." she said but it turns out it was a dream, she was mumbling in her sleep, "Yeah you rock the catball..." she said, "MOMO!" Lightning said, lightly pushing her ball, Momo woke up and saw lightning by his now girlfriend Vitani who sleeping, "I'm not a fan of your singing Momo." he said.

"I wasn't singing." she said, then fell back asleep, a few minutes later, you hear Momo say "What's up Mr. President? Calico is gonna blow up the moon with special laser beams?"

Then you see her with the President in her dream, "Momo is on the job." she said, saluting.

--

WHOO! that was awesome! R&R please BTW who's up for...VITANI 2!? leave your answer in a review!


End file.
